In recent years, narrow bezel design is always the goal to pursue for display devices, and display devices even develop to be bezel-less. Narrow-bezel or bezel-less display devices may be separately used, or may be spliced for use, to increase a display area. A manner of mosaic display devices is not limited to display devices of a same size, and assembly and transport are flexible. Mosaic display devices are widely used in exhibitions, supervision, commodity retailing, and performances. A user may perform assembly to obtain different sizes according to a requirement, or may make an adjustment according to a limitation of a site.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional display device is obtained by splicing two display panels. A bezel 5 of a display panel 1 is adjacent to a bezel 6 of a display panel 2. A lens layer 3 is disposed on the display panel 1, and a lens layer 4 is disposed on the display panel 2. The lens layer 3 and the lens layer 4 are disposed, so that a light ray at an edge may be refracted, so as to prevent a user from seeing gaps caused by the bezels when the user views the display device right from the front (for example, at a location A). However, when an angle of view increases (for example, at a location B), gaps between images are still visible.
In addition, edges of the lens layer 3 and the lens layer 4 are curved, and reflected light (from environmental light) occurs easily at the edges to affect a visual effect. Structurally speaking, a curved surface causes an uneven surface of the display device and makes it impossible to apply an anti-reflection film, and display quality is affected. As can be seen from the foregoing description, the conventional display device still needs to be improved.